Pekoms
; Episode 570 | affiliation = Big Mom Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Broker | bounty = 330,000,000 | jva = Nobuo Tobita }} Pekoms is a combatant of the Big Mom Pirates. He is partnered with Tamago, and both are responsible for collecting the monthly payment of sweets from Fishman Island in exchange for Big Mom's protection. Appearance Pekoms is a small lion who is able to stand on two legs and talk. Because of his beady eyes, people seem to think he looks cute when he removes his sunglasses to threaten someone. He often holds his fists up in a confrontational manner. Despite having large paws for hands, his feet are evidently small enough to fit into the small boots he wears. He wears a pink suit, black sunglasses, an silver earring on his left ear, a sword on his right hip, and wears black high-heeled boots with white ruffled brims. Gallery Personality Pekoms has a temper since he was in a fit of rage when he was first introduced. He lifts up his sunglasses while threatening people, but because of his "cute" beady eyes, he does not look frightening. He also adds a roar to the end of most of his sentences. Like many other members of the crew, he seems terrified of Big Mom. He seems to carry around a list of bounties on wanted people such as pirates and takes note of the people he has seen on bounty posters. He also acknowledges that merely possessing a Logia-class Devil Fruit is not meant as invincibility, and even commented that anyone who thinks so will have a swift downfall. Relationships Crew Pekoms is deeply afraid of Big Mom. He fears her so much that he hesitated in answering a phone call from her. Pekoms seems to respect Tamago as his crewmate and partner, as the two of them are tasked with collecting the monthly candy tribute from Fishman Island for Big Mom. Fishman Island In spite of Pekom's tendency to issue obvious threats, the citizens of Fishman Island seem to find him "cute" rather than intimidating. Pekoms did not show any concern with the civil war that Fishman Island had to contend with. When the Minister of the Left explained to him about how the Candy Factory was damaged during the coup of the New Fishman Pirates, Pekoms just states that the Big Mom Pirates are not responsible for the civil war and expects the citizens to fulfill their payment. However, the citizens showed genuine concern for him when he was gunned by Caribou only to realize that his status as a fighter for one of the Yonko is well-deserved once he retaliated and quickly defeated Caribou. Abilities and Powers He, like Tamago, is responsible for collecting the candy payments Big Mom demands from the islands under her protection. While the full extent of his abilities is unknown, Pekoms has proven himself to be quite agile and strong, shown when he dodged and defeated Caribou, a Logia user and a super rookie with a bounty well over 100,000,000, with a single punch, breaking the latter's weapon in the same instant. Devil Fruit Pekoms admitted that he is a Devil Fruit user, and seems to have eaten a Zoan-type fruit which grants him the ability to turn into a tortoise, transforming and hiding within the shell in order to block an attack by Caribou. The shell is very resilient, as it took many bullets from a gatling gun and did not show any signs of damage afterwards. As a side effect of retreating into his shell, Pekoms' clothes slide off his shell because there are no limbs holding them on. Haki Pekoms was able to hit Caribou, a Logia user, sending him flying backward with tremendous force, demonstrating the use of Busoshoku Haki. Weapons He is seen carrying a sword, which he is presumably competent in using. History Fishman Island Arc Pekoms first appears on Fishman Island to threaten the citizens about their candy tribute, but seemingly fails to realize that the citizens were more enamoured than frightened due to Pekoms' cute beady eyes. After hearing about Luffy eating the candy, he calls Bobbin and tells him about the situation. Pekoms then talks to Luffy about the candy, but Tamago interrupts him. When Big Mom calls Fishman Island, Pekoms is too scared to answer the Den Den Mushi and is deeply shocked that Luffy answers the call himself and deliberately infuriates Big Mom. Before leaving Fishman Island with the island's treasure, he is attacked by Caribou who wants the treasure back, as he stole it first. Caribou first attacks with a gatling gun from his swamp body, but Pekoms turns into a turtle and uses his natural shield to protect himself. After Pekoms reverts to his normal form, Caribou tries to slice him with a scythe, but Pekoms defeats him with a single punch, breaking the scythe and hitting Caribou. After commenting that a Logia Devil Fruit user's belief in their own invincibility is also their downfall, he then leaves the island with Tamago. Punk Hazard Arc Pekoms appears alongside Tamago listening to Caesar Clown's broadcast from Punk Hazard via video Den Den Mushi about his weapon of mass destruction. He is shown to be suprised that Luffy was captured by Casear.After seeing Ceasar's defeat by Luffy,he roars because of anger. Major Battles * Pekoms vs. Caribou Trivia * His name may come from , which means to "be very hungry" in Japanese, which follows the eating/food themed names of the Big Mom Pirates. * Pekoms's turtle Zoan combined with his appearence makes him resemble a tarasque, a French mythical creature with a leonine face and a turtle shell among other animal features. * His constant anthropomorphic animal appearance, his "cutesy" eyes and characteristic body shape all appear very similar to Bepo of the Heart Pirates and the Demon Guards of Impel Down. * Pekoms is the first new Zoan Devil Fruit user to appear after the timeskip. References Site Navigation ca:Pekoms de:Pekoms it:Pekoms Category:Animals Category:Talking Animals Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Fishman Island Characters Category:New World Saga Antagonists